


Любимый

by AnniePhoenix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bedside Vigils, Injury, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10395048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniePhoenix/pseuds/AnniePhoenix
Summary: Я не должен был останавливать его на улице. Произошло ли это только вчера? Или позавчера? Что бы я не хотел узнать о Шерлоке, это могло подождать: сейчас я даже не вспомню, о чем собирался спросить. Знаю только, что это не стоило его жизни.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160696) by [Lexa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/Lexa). 



> Переведено для команды WTF Mystrade 2017

Я сижу в кресле, крепко сжимая в руках лежащий на коленях зонт.

Я слежу, как его грудь вздымается и опускается. Вопреки стоящему вокруг оборудованию, я доверяю только глазам, чтобы убедиться, что он все еще жив.

Мне известны его ранения. На самом деле их должен был получить я. Если бы он не стоял лицом к тому месту, откуда производились выстрелы, и не оттолкнул меня, так бы и произошло.

Пули, предназначавшиеся мне, прошли сквозь его тело прямо на моих глазах. Я слышал вопли и топот бегущих людей, ищущих укрытие. Кто-то кричал, чтобы вызвали скорую. Сейчас я рад этому. Потому что сам был бесполезен. Был способен лишь смотреть, пока низкий стон не заставил меня броситься к нему.

Я слышу, как люди приходят и уходят. Они перестали пытаться заговорить со мной. Не знаю точно, что было сделано для того, чтобы я оставался рядом с ним, и мне все равно. Я не сдвинусь с места, пока он не откроет глаза или...

Я почти уверен, что ответственный за всё человек был пойман, но никто не сообщил мне. Потому что они даже не представляют, что я с ним сделаю. Я и сам точно не знаю, но, как минимум, это уничтожит мою карьеру.

Шерлок и его Джон были здесь, когда его только привезли. Джон говорил слова, положенные доктору. Шерлок помалкивал, по крайней мере до тех пор, пока они не ушли.

Я не должен был останавливать его на улице. Произошло ли это только вчера? Или позавчера? Что бы я ни хотел узнать о Шерлоке, это могло подождать: сейчас я даже не вспомню, о чем собирался спросить. Знаю только, что это не стоило его жизни.

Я слышу стук каблуков в коридоре. Не обращаю внимания, когда она оставляет сэндвич и кофе на маленьком прикроватном столике. Она тоже не пытается разговаривать со мной. Понимает, что я съем принесенное. Голодный обморок даст им повод выставить меня из его палаты.

Я сознаю, что она сдерживает шквал телефонных звонков с требованием вернуться к делам. Работа всегда стояла для меня на первом месте. До сих пор.

До этого момента. До того, как мой любимы...

— Любимый, — я чувствую, что должен выкрикнуть это слово, но произношу его шёпотом. И все остальное потоком вырывается наружу.

— Я должен был сделать это признание раньше. Дать понять, как к тебе отношусь. И мне очень жаль. Я словно теряю свой шанс на счастье. Я хочу, чтобы ты был частью моей жизни. Стал тем, в ком я так нуждаюсь. Пожалуйста, любовь моя, дай мне этот шанс. Дай возможность открыться тебе. Убедить тебя в своих чувствах. — Я касаюсь его руки. — Пожалуйста.

Я пристально смотрю на него, уверенный, что движение пальцев мне померещилось. Затем чувствую это снова, пожатие. 

— Любимый?

Я поднимаюсь, опираясь на зонт для равновесия. Смотрю в его лицо и вижу, как он открывает глаза. Моргает, стараясь сфокусировать взгляд. Затем смотрит на меня, и у меня перехватывает дыхание.

Ему требуется минута, чтобы понять, где он и почему. Он морщится, чувствуя боль, затем его взгляд меняется. Он снова сжимает мою руку.

— Любимый? — Его голос слаб, и в этот момент я не позволяю себе верить, что расслышал правильно. Должно быть, это отразилось на моем лице, потому что он повторяет немного громче:

— Твой любимый?

Я могу только кивнуть.

— Скажи это. Пожалуйста.

Я наклоняюсь, целую его в лоб и говорю: 

— Я люблю тебя, Майкрофт Холмс.


End file.
